Large-area electronics is an emerging technology that offers a high degree of synthetic richness. It allows diverse materials to be incorporated on a wide-range of substrates. As a result, a broad set of transducers may be fabricated on plastic foil substrates that can be both flexible and capable of spanning large areas (i.e., tens of square meters). Such sensors may include: pressure sensors, particle sensors, vapor sensors, photovoltaics, piezoelectrics and the like. This allows for the manufacture of dense and expansive arrays of sensors that may be deployed on arbitrary, large-scale surfaces. Deeply-scaled integrated circuits ICs are available to provide computational capabilities. The evolution of such devices, e.g., complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) IC devices, has given rise to faster, lower-energy circuitry with increasing numbers of logic gates. There exists a need enable a self-powered system that will ultimately also exploit the possibility of energy-harvesting transducers in large-area electronics. This requires systems and methods that simultaneously allow the basic energy trade-offs of ICs to be accessed while also allowing the sensor scalability characteristics of large-area electronics to be accessed.